


Paradise by the Dashboard

by houselesbian



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Car Sex, Fluffy, M/M, Public indecency, Tender Sex, now with added beautiful fanart by Shamecorner!!!, sex while laughing, they do drive out of the city to try to avoid that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houselesbian/pseuds/houselesbian
Summary: “Remember if we see a cop, we’re going star gazing,” Lio replied.“You better do the talking then, because I’m a terrible liar.”Lio reached over and flicked Galo’s shoulder.“It’s like buying condoms, if you’re not mature enough to lie to the cops, then you’re not mature enough to break the law,” Lio said.Lio and Galo make love in the backseat of a twenty-year old Toyota Corolla.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 40
Kudos: 338





	Paradise by the Dashboard

  
The roads out of Promepolis were well-made and well-maintained, with uncracked, black asphalt and white paint that glowed brightly under headlights. There were no towns outside of city limits, but there were parks and lakes and camping grounds, and the small businesses that served them. With the Foresight Conflict long behind them, the city had begun to lose its rigid boundaries. The people were peeking out into the wider world again, excited to see what it offered.

Galo and Lio were among them, but probably not for the right reasons.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Galo said excitedly.

Lio hid a smile behind his hand as he kept the other on the wheel. The reflector strips on the road flashed as he drove past them down the M3 out of Promepolis, carefully keeping to the speed limit. He had his eyes peeled for any other cars on the road.

“Remember if we see a cop, we’re going star gazing,” Lio replied.

“You better do the talking then, because I’m a terrible liar.”

Lio reached over and flicked Galo’s shoulder.

“It’s like buying condoms, if you’re not mature enough to lie to the cops, then you’re not mature enough to break the law,” Lio said.

“I think we both know that this is pretty immature,” Galo replied, gleefully.

Lio bit back a smile. Beside him, Galo bounced in his seat, his enthusiasm strong enough to rock the twenty-year-old Toyota Corolla Lio had bought for them. It was dented and someone had scratched the name ‘Leeroy’ onto the left-front door panel, but it was a solid car and it refused to die. There was probably a metaphor in there somewhere.

“Galo, don’t break the shocks before we even get there,” Lio said, unable to hold back a snicker.

“I’m quality testing!” Galo replied.

His lips were pressed together with suppressed amusement, and as soon as Lio managed to pull his laughter behind his teeth, Galo lost all control of his. He threw his head back, his neck a long, beautiful line, his shoulders shaking as he laughed full-bodied.

A small sign appeared before them in the distance. It was old and wooden, almost hidden by roadside shrubs. Someone had marked it with a wave of neon paint.

“That’s it!” Galo pointed. “That’s the lake.”

“I hope this car can handle a dirt road,” Lio mused, a point they should have considered before they took a half hour trip out of the city, to a forest with no phone reception.

He eased his foot off the accelerator, their speed reduced to ten kay. Prometh lake appeared through the trees. Lio stopped the car when he felt the crunch of river gravel beneath the tires. He put it in park as Galo opened his door and stepped out into the night. Galo sat down on the hood of the car, his honeyed smile clear in the moonlight. Lio hopped up beside him. The lake was smooth as a mirror before them, but they could hear its waves lapping gently at the shore.

“This is where we had our second fight,” Galo said, with a little sigh.

“A lot happened here,” Lio replied.

“Yeah.”

“Our _third_ fight,” Lio said, gently.

“Our first road trip with Aina.”

“The first time I tied you up.”

They broke into childish giggles again. Lio lost his grip and almost slipped off the car, saved by a quick loop of Galo’s arm around his back. He used it as an excuse to climb onto Galo’s lap. Lio kissed him badly, they were both sniggering too much to be any good at it. Galo pulled away first, his cheeks dimpled, and eyes curved into crescents.

“Want to kick it?” Galo asked.

“I’ll even help you get your pants off,” Lio replied.

Galo raised his fist into the air and pulled Lio with him as he jumped off the car. His hand, warm and rough, slipped up the back of Lio’s shirt. It sent a spark up Lio’s spine. His patience was tinder, ready to be burned.

He pushed Galo, chest first, against the side of the car. Galo crooned and pressed his ass back against Lio’s hips. Lio followed the line of Galo’s belt around to the buckle. He dipped his hands down to cup the hot line of Galo’s dick, still inside his jeans.

“This for me?” Lio asked.

“Maybe,” Galo said, sweetly.

Lio reached for Galo’s buckle again and pulled the leather through the metal loop. He let it hang open as he popped the button on Galo’s pants. Lio heard Galo’s breath hitch. The zipper slipped down as he pushed his hand deep into Galo’s jeans. Galo moaned as Lio stroked his cock, slow and firm.

He heard the sound of the car door clicking open as Galo bumped back against him. Lio pulled his hand back reluctantly. He watched as Galo sat down, legs outside the car, so he could undo his boots. Galo’s socks were covered in little fire-fighting hats and after he pulled off each shoe, he tucked a sock neatly inside it. They were lined up to the side, on the grass.

“You are so cute, do you know that?” Lio asked.

“I do,” Galo chirped. “Now rip my jeans off, I’m horny.”

“High maintenance.”

Unlike the boots, the jeans got thrown into the front seat, lost into the seat-well. Galo’s briefs shortly followed, only to get caught on the rear view.

“That’s hilarious,” Galo said, bare assed and naked from the waist down.

“Just get in the car,” Lio replied.

Galo stuck out his tongue and then pushed his body down the grey synthetic fabric that covered the back seats. He reached into the pocket behind the passenger seat and pulled up the torch they stored there. The elastic of the pouch held it upright. With a press of a switch, the back of the car lit up with a soft, yellow glow. Lio took a moment to watch the play of light over Galo’s body.

Galo shifted back until he was half an arm’s length away from the door and flipped a leg up so it was hooked over the back rest and into the boot of their hatchback. The other he steadied against the floor, his toes tapping against the scratchy carpet.

“Workable,” Galo said.

With his hips canted up, Lio could see the black plug nestled up snug between his cheeks. When Lio looked up, Galo was there to meet him, a little smirk on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows and blew Lio a kiss. The muscles in his forearms bulged as he held them above his head, braced against the far door.

Lio pulled his zipper down.

“You are so fucking sexy,” he said, with complete conviction.

Galo laughed as Lio slid into the car between his thighs. Lio kicked off his left shoe so he wouldn’t get the seat dirty but kept the other one on so he could get a better grip on the floor. He put his left hand between Galo and the seat but couldn’t think of anything to do with his right. He pushed his leg back for some supplementary leverage and slipped into Galo’s tits when his foot met cold air.

He felt Galo chuckle more than he heard it, so he had no choice but to press a raspberry against his nipple.

“Hey!” Galo cried, his eyes bright.

“I’m shutting the door,” Lio replied.

Lio tried to hook it with his toes, but it turned out that vintage Toyotas were made of sturdier stuff than his thin legs could handle. With great reluctance he pushed himself up from between Galo’s thighs and scooted back around so he could close it the proper way. With the first attempt, he felt the soft non-click of a door that hadn’t closed properly.

“Shit,” Lio hissed, as he opened the door wide enough to slam it again.

“So impatient!”

“I’ve been waiting for hours, if I don’t have you soon, I think my dick is going to start a revolt.”

Lio took a moment to get himself situated on his knees. Galo was laid out before him, seemingly comfortable splayed out like a contortionist. Lio crawled back down the seat, not quite able to make it sexy as he kept his head tilted down to avoid smacking it against the roof. He stopped a thigh’s length away from Galo. Now that he was so close, he could see the shine of lube between Galo’s cheeks. When he petted the soft skin of Galo’s perineum, Galo whimpered sweetly. Lio watched Galo’s stomach muscles clench and release.

“Lio!” Galo whined.

“Shh,” he said. “I have you.”

He curled his fingers around the base of the plug and tugged it back against the tight ring of Galo’s hole. The black rubber stretched his rim prettily before Lio let it slip back inside him again. Galo wriggled as Lio played with him. A drop of precum welled at the top of his dick, so Lio gathered it with a swipe of his thumb. He held it up to his lips to taste it. Lio closed his eyes and hummed happily as the flavour of salt and musk bloomed on his tongue. Galo whined again, childishly.

“Don’t be mean,” Galo said, with a pout.

Lio kissed his knee.

“You just look so cute like this,” Lio tapped on the plug, “you brought a toy. You should learn to share it.”

“I thought your dick was about to drop off.”

It was a convenient reminder that sent a needy little pulse down to his cock once again.

“You make a good point,” Lio said as he pulled the plug out in one slow, steady movement.

It took longer than he expected. The base kept stretching Galo’s hole wider and wider until he cried out loudly enough to earn them a noise complaint had they been anywhere else. As it popped out, Galo’s hole stayed open sweetly for a moment, before it closed back again into a sweet pucker. The thickest part of the plug had to be ten centimetres in diameter at least.

“Guh!” Lio said.

“Oh, yeah,” Galo sighed.

“How did you handle this on the drive over?” Lio asked, incredulously.

“The vibrations made me feel giggly.”

Lio threw the plug to the floor and crawled up and over enough that he could kiss him. Galo ran his tongue over Lio’s bottom lip before Lio sat up and away from him again.

“I love you, you dork,” Lio said.

“You too, babe,” Galo happily replied.

Lio sat back up as much as he was able. He pushed his pants down as he settled into the cradle of Galo’s thighs.

The angle was wrong. When he shifted, his hand slipped down into the narrow gap between the seat and the backrest. His right hand had nowhere to go. If he shifted his knee up, he lost the stability of having the door beneath his foot and slipped on the slick, synthetic upholstery.

“Wait,” Lio said.

He sat up again and paused for a moment. He looked between Galo's hips and his own thighs as he struggled with the geometric puzzle of being able to fuck in the back seat of a Corolla.

“Maybe if I scooch down and you got a hold of the headrest?” Galo suggested.

“This seemed so much more fun in the movies,” Lio groused.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m having a lot of fun!”

“Yes?”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m with you.”

Lio dropped his head and smiled, eyes closed so he couldn’t get distracted.

“Sweet talker,” he said.

Galo teehee’d as they shifted around until Lio could get a good position, one hand against the pole of the headrest. Lio spat on his fingers before he took hold of himself. He slicked himself up superficially, Galo was wet enough inside not to need any more. At his first attempt his cock slipped through the slick between Galo’s thighs and right over his perineum. Galo whined needily.

Lio tried again and as he pressed in, Galo’s hole _gave_ to him, opening easily, welcoming him inside. Galo cried out as Lio filled him completely with one long, slow thrust.

“Oh yes,” Lio said. “That’s good.”

Lio locked his knee as he pushed back against the door. Galo Squealed happily, his lower lip between his teeth as Lio thrust into him. Galo was so open to him, the clutch of his body releasing and receiving him in turn. He felt Galo’s leg judder against his forearm and took that as an invitation to fuck him faster.

The car began to rock against the force of Lio’s thrusts, something he would happily attribute to his own virility and not the pronounced age of their car. He pushed himself up so he had more leverage, worked his hips into Galo as he whimpered and sighed beneath him. The once cool interior of the car had grown warm with their efforts. Even in the pale light of the torch, Lio could see the sheen of sweat on Galo’s chest.

“This was such a great idea!” Galo said, voice bright and uneven.

“We’re fogging up the windows,” Lio panted, a helpless smile on his face.

Galo laughed, “perfect! All we need is a sheriff to knock on the window and we’ll have the complete experience!”

“Don’t joke!”

Galo’s cock was hard and leaking, and so pretty. Lio wished he could fuck Galo and suck it at the same time. A thick drop of precum dropped to Galo’s belly, joining the little puddle that had already pooled there. Galo moaned eagerly as Lio leaned up, shifted his right leg forward so he had more leverage.

Lio thrust forward, hips angled in a way that made Galo clench around him. Galo’s eyes rolled and Lio fucked into him harder. Every whimper set a line of fire down Lio’s spine. Galo’s leg, still raised high over his head, began to shake. Lio couldn’t hold back another laugh as the car began to squeak with every thrust he made.

“This really was such a good idea,” Lio gasped.

He threw his head back in ecstasy and hit the ceiling of the car.

"Ow! Damnit!" Lio hissed, as he threw a hand up to cup the back of his skull.

"Did you get so excited you hit your head?" Galo snorted.

His amusement was cruel and entirely unwarranted, in Lio’s unbiased opinion.

"Be nice to me, I’m trying to get you off!" Lio whined.

"Aw," Galo cooed. "My poor baby."

Lio gave him a dry look. Galo couldn't lean up from his place, prone on the seat, but he did press a kiss to his fingers and touch them lightly to Lio's head. He petted Lio's fringe.

"I'm sorry, maybe I can make it up to you?" Galo said.

He pulled his hand back and braced it against the window, seemingly keen to avoid a similar mishap himself. Galo bit his lip and moved his hips slowly back. He made a soft noise as he worked himself against Lio’s cock, clenching as he pulled away, releasing as he drew Lio back into him again. It was a frustratingly good apology.

Lio rubbed the back of his head for a moment before he settled his hands on Galo's waist and shoulder. Lio adjusted his footing once more, so he could lean down and work himself into Galo’s body, slower and harder than before.

"No one believes me when I say you're a little gremlin," Lio said.

Galo grinned and made a soft, happy squeal as Lio thrust into him again. Lio tucked his head into the crook of Galo’s neck, so he could press a sucking kiss there. The taste of salt lingered on his tongue. He trailed his way up Galo’s throat, to the delicate juncture of his throat and jaw. Lio could feel Galo’s pulse, quick and heavy beneath his lips.

Soft _uh uh uh_ sounds fell from Galo’s open mouth. Lio breathed his own sighs into Galo’s cheek. The muscle of Galo’s shoulder was slick and blood-hot beneath Lio’s hands. Lio fiercely regretted that he hadn’t bothered to take his shirt off, so he could feel Galo’s chest beneath his own.

Galo’s centre of gravity shifted beneath Lio and he felt Galo’s arm move. Galo threaded his fingers into Lio’s hair gently. He turned his hand a little, encouraging Lio to meet his eyes. Galo’s baby blues were dark and shining in the dim light.

“It feels good,” Galo said, smile soft.

“Are you going to come?” Lio asked.

“Yeah,” Galo huffed.

“I love feeling you come around me.”

Galo gasped and the hand he’d put in Lio’s hair left him so it could fit between them, over his own cock. He didn’t curl his fingers, merely rocked himself into his palm between both their bellies. Lio angled his hips so every inward fuck rubbed hard against the needy gland inside Galo’s body. Galo’s voice grew higher, louder, more desperate. The car’s rusty squeaks were hilariously noisy beneath them.

Galo released a choked snort, “I think we’re going to break the car and be stranded out here!”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard we have to upgrade to an Echo,” Lio panted.

Galo’s laugh cracked into a pleading moan, his body gone tense and shaking. Lio felt Galo come with the pulsing clench of his ass and the wet spurt of seed against Lio’s stomach. Lio fucked him through it, firmly, slowly, until Galo’s sweet cries dipped into tired groans. Lio bit back his own arousal and kissed Galo gently on the lips.

“Oh baby,” Galo sighed. “Oh, gosh.”

“Good?” Lio asked.

“Mmmm,” Galo hummed, his body gone limp beneath Lio.

Lio sucked an obnoxious hickey to Galo’s throat, as his hips helplessly twitched, so close to coming, but not able to. He felt Galo’s hand press down between his shoulder blades before it soothed down Lio’s back. Lio bit his lip as he held himself still.

“Do you want to keep going?” Galo asked, gently.

Lio nodded against his chest.

“It’s okay, take what you need.” Galo said, before he pressed a kiss to the crown of Lio’s head.

The car began to rock again as Lio worked his hips. Galo’s desperate whines had faded into soft praise and whimpers as Lio fucked into him. He could feel the sweet tension of orgasm grow inside his belly, feel the hitch in Galo’s breath as he pressed his head into the crook of Galo’s shoulder once more.

He felt a burst of tenderness, a paradoxical longing for the man he had in his arms, whom he wanted more and more even though he already had him.

“Oh, god,” Lio said, between gritted teeth.

“Yeah,” Galo replied. “Yeah, it’s okay, I want you to come.”

Lio cried out, a harsh guttural sound.

“Come on Lio, come for me,” Galo whispered.

“I think I’m… I think I—”

He thrust harder, drew little whines from Galo’s throat. He was so close, Galo was hot and slick and real beneath him, taking him even though he’d already come, was sensitive inside, because he liked it, he liked Lio, he wanted Lio to—

“Oh, God,” Lio hissed.

Someone slapped against the roof of the car, loud, twice.

Lio came, shouting. He suspected that what he’d shouted were words and that those words had been ‘ _fuck, I’m coming!’_

“Oh shit,” Galo said.

Lio pushed himself up and saw that Galo’s red face had turned grey. He pulled himself from the sweet home of Galo’s body with a frustrated whine. He ignored the naked feeling on his dick, tucked it back inside his pants and did his zipper up with a wince. When he sat up to reach for Galo’s pants, lost somewhere in the front seat, he saw Galo grip his own thigh and heave it over the back rest. Galo rubbed the muscle in his leg and Lio bitterly regretted the fact that he wasn’t the one doing it.

“What are you doing?” Galo asked, incredulously, when he saw that Lio was looking at him instead of doing something useful.

“It’s hard not to look at you Galo, don’t blame me for being weak,” Lio replied.

“Just hand me my briefs!”

Lio chucked them at him.

In self-defence, Lio threw himself into the front seat again so he wouldn’t have to face the hideous trial of watching Galo put them on. He swept his hand in the well beneath the driver’s seat and came up empty. The passenger seat was empty as well.

“Shit,” Lio whispered, under his breath.

“Have you found them?” Galo asked urgently.

Lio bent his elbow until it was under the seat itself. He felt cloth.

“Got it!” He cried, only to be shushed immediately.

Galo fought with his jeans, shoving his feet into the wrong legs on the first attempt. He whined with a desperation that was an order of magnitude less sexy than it had been previously. Lio put his hand on the doorhandle and prayed that Galo hadn’t wiped come into his hair.

“You get decent,” he said, manfully. “I’ll cover you.”

“I love you!” Galo cried, as Lio jumped out of the car, door slammed immediately behind him.

The night was dark and quiet. The damp gravel was cold and viciously pointy beneath his foot. Lio could barely see, his night vision lost to the torchlight inside the car. When he held his breath, Lio could hear the wind, much more bitter than it had been, and the gentle lap of the lake against the shore.

“Hello?” Lio called.

The forest was still. No cars. No lights over the lake. Lio looked back towards the car. To the roof, specifically.

“We were having sex, we’re sorry!” Galo shouted, as he hopped out of the car, still zipping his pants.

Lio sighed.

“What did I tell you about lying?” Lio asked.

“That it’s like buying condoms.”

Lio would have flicked him for that, but they were too far apart.

“Where is it, who is it?” Galo asked. “Was it a bugbear? Did it run away?”

Lio pointed to the culprit, which sat neatly on top of their shitty Corolla.

“It was a branch,” he said.

The branch lay inert now that it had ceased its reign of terror. It was quite pretty really, with star-shaped leaves and little seed pods. Big enough to make a very upsetting (and orgasmically motivating) smash against their roof. Lio picked it up with one hand and threw it into a bush, where all rude things belonged.

“So, we’re not going to get done for public indecency?” Galo asked.

“No,” Lio replied.

“We ruined the afterglow for no reason.”

“Yes.”

Galo inhaled slowly and breathed out in a huff.

“Lio, your come’s dripping down my leg,” Galo said, bluntly.

“Oh God.” Lio clasped a hand over his laughing mouth.

“So, I hope that branch feels bad for making me run around after sex.”

There wasn’t much for it but to hug him as he hid his amusement in Galo’s chest.

* * *

They pulled the picnic blanket from the boot and wrapped it around themselves as they watched the moon shine over the lake. The stars were so much brighter, away from the lights of the city. The night had grown cold, but Galo was a warm, sun-bright spot beside him.

“I can’t believe I confessed our sins to police people who weren’t even there,” Galo said.

“I can,” Lio replied, with a chuckle.

“I thought I was ready for civil disobedience.” Galo pouted.

He was so cute.

“I’m proud of you,” Lio said, with a little nudge of his shoulder into Galo’s side. “We’ll make a delinquent out of you yet.”

“You think so?” Galo asked, his voice hopeful.

“Of course,” Lio replied.

He leaned his head against Galo’s shoulder and savoured the broad expanse of Galo’s back beneath his hand.

“Do you want to head back?” Galo said, gently.

The night was dark and intimate. They could have been the only two people in the world.

“Just a little longer,” Lio replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: *Disconsolate sobbing*  
>   
> [Shamecorner](https://twitter.com/ShameCornerArt/status/1252090937016061952) made some absolutely beautiful art for this fic and I have never been happier or more emotionally compromised!! A major thank you to them!!!
> 
> Original end note: I wanted to write something sweet and fluffy. I feel like we need that right now. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Postscript:
> 
> Do you want to put the plug back in me again?  
> No, I threw it on the floor. It’s filthy down there.


End file.
